Flames of their hearts part 2
by TheAtomicRebel
Summary: kirito moved up a grade and is now in asuna's class! But when a girl asks Kirito out Asuna goes a little YANDERE!


**Hey guys its me! DA ATOMIC REBEL Now my last fan fic was too short. This is part two of Flames of their hearts  
Now I do not own SAO (sadly) or Kirito Asuna Sugu or any of the charecters in this story!**

 _Enjoy._

"Oh super..." Asuna said sadly after sugu had told them that tomorrow they would go back to school after being snowed in Alone with her Kirito...  
"Also Kazuto a letter came in the mail today!" Sugu said  
"Let me see..." Kirito said "Its from the school it says "Dear Kazuto Kirigaya we have noticed an anomoly on you report card all A+ so we have decided to let you move up a grade to give you a bigger 'challenge' your new classroom will be 12B- Princibal Klein," (Yes Klein is the princibal XD)  
"Then that means that we're..." Asuna was cut off  
"In the same class!" Kirito says intusiastically,  
Asuna hugs Kirito and kisses him...  
"Now I can see you all day long!" Asuna says  
"Me too," Kirito says as they kiss,  
"Hey lovebirds ya better get to bed Its 9:00" Sugu says,  
"Ok Sugu" Kirito said,  
So they walk hand in hand to Kirito's room.  
And lay down...  
Asuna with her head on his chest...  
Kirito with his arms around her waist...  
Drifted off into a peaceful sleep...  
The next day...  
Kirito got up at 6:00 so he could be awake for Asuna. Seeing her wake up energized him...  
He pecked her on the nose.  
Her beautiful chesnut eyes flutter open to see Kirito's staring right back.  
"Goodmorning sleepy," Kirito says with a smile,  
"Goodmorning Kirito..." she says still half asleep and a lazy smile,  
Everything about her made him want to ask her to marry him but he didn't have a ring,  
"Sleep well?" Kirito said,  
"Yes I was with you" Asuna said Happily,  
"Should we get dressed?" Kirito asks blushing from her last comment...  
"Y-yeah" Asuna said "Ill get dressed in the closet"  
"Ok..." Kirito said  
Kirito changed from his night wear to his school uniform.  
Unknown to Kirito that Asuna peeked in the process.  
When she saw Kirito naked she giggled a bit then went back to changing...  
#Peeped XD  
Once Kirito and Asuna was done changeing...  
Kirito and Asuna got on his bike. Asuna Loved it on Kirito's bike she got so close to him...  
Then Kirito drove them to school...  
So they walk hand in hand to their lockers which were right next to each other, Got their stuff and went to class together...  
Kirito wanted to sit next to Asuna but Lizabeth was already there and the only seat open was on the other side of the room...  
He wanted to sit next to Asuna (Duh) but at this point that was impossible...So he had to sit in the other side of the room. Luckily they could still see eachother.  
At this point the teacher already had started class...  
 **Hey guys Atomic here again so this next part will be different I have to get this uploaded soon So the class periods will be in a timeline...**

Period 1: Math

Kirito writes down his notes with his left hand and draws Asuna in his right as a present for her...  
Asuna glances at kirito kun a few times dreamily...  
She also notices a few other girls looking at him lustfuly...  
As soon as she saw this a million thought invaded her mind...  
Did they like him?  
Did they want to take him away from her?  
And other thoughts like that...

Period 2 science

Kirito obviously picks Asuna for his lab partner...  
But some girls are trying to get close to him...  
This made Asuna mad... She was very close to going Yandere...  
Then one girl asked him to go to the prom with her... He said and that he was going to ask Asuna but... She was furious because Kirito was hers... She went up to that girl.  
"Hey can I speak with you for a moment?" Asuna asked the girl,  
"Ok Asuna chan," She said  
They both went into the bathroom.  
"That boy you were asking to the prom..." Asuna said,  
"Yeah He is really cute!" The girl said.  
At this Asuna went up to her and said...  
"He is mine!"  
"W-what?" the girl asks  
"That boy was the black swords man my boyfriend..." Asuna said  
"Y-your boyfriend? Asuna chan I am so sorry" She said,  
"Please stay away from Kirito kun..." Asuna said with clenched teeth.  
"I-I will." The girl fearfully said as she ran out of the classroom

Period 3 Art.

In art class they werre supposed to draw the most important thing to themselves.  
While most people drew food or clothes Asuna drew Kirito and Kirito drew Asuna.  
They both did an amazing job and the teacher showed off their paintings.  
"These art the most detailed most beautiful portraits ever but you were supposed to draw what is most important to you" The art teacher said,  
"The answer to that is simple Asuna is the most important thing to me," Kirito said  
This made Asuna blush.  
"Well then you both get 120% For extra credit! Good job Here's your art back" The art teacher said,  
As soon as kirito was handed the art he gave it to asuna...  
"Read the back" He whispers,  
She reads 'Asuna will you go to the prom with me?' She responds "Dummy! of course"

Period 4 Lunch

Asuna packed their lunch.  
"I got your favorite!" Asuna said with a smile,  
She pulls out Kirito's spicy sandwiches.  
"Oh sandwich san I missed you" Kirito said.  
#KiritoxSandwich XD  
Asuna coughs to get kirito's attention.  
"Oh uhhhh" Kirito says with a mouthful...  
"You don't love that sandwich more than me do you?" Asuna asks  
"No of course not!" Kirito says blushing.  
"Good..." Asuna says as she rests her head on his shoulder.  
Not knowing that Lizabeth and Lisa were watching.  
"Oh my god I am so jelous!" Lizabeth said  
"Even though you shouldn't spy on them" Lisa said  
Now back to Asuna and Kirito...  
"You are the best cook on the whole world Asuna!" Kirito said,  
"Awww Thanks" Asuna said  
"Don't thank me for telling the truth..." Kirito said getting a light punch on the arm...  
"Well we better go to our next class..." Asuna said.  
"Ok..." Kirito said

Period 5 Tech

For Kirito this was an easy class he built a computer when he was 5!  
So when they worked on Circuts and mother boards he had all the answers!  
Asuna didn't know much so Kirito helped her out..  
He told her all the parts and where they go and eventually after an hour of work They built their computer.  
"Good job Asuna! You learn fast!." Kirito said,  
"Awww you did the work Kirito Kun!" Asuna said,

Period 6 Study hall

Kirito and Asuna had no home work so they went outside and talked during study hall  
"So do you like it in 12th grade?" Asuna asked,  
"Of course I do I am with you!" Kirito responds,  
Asuna blushes...  
"Your so cute when you blush like that..." Kirito said,  
"Hey your blushing too!" Asuna said,  
"Oh I am uhhh..." Kirito said nervously  
"Its ok your really cute when you blush as well..." Asuna said pecking him on the cheek.

After study hall the couple grabbed their stuff and walked back to Kirito's house  
"Hey Asuna I forgot when is the prom?" Kirito said  
"In a week..." Asuna said  
"Wow that soon? What should I wear?" Kirito asks  
"A tuxedo." Asuna responds  
"Wow that formal ok I have a tux in my closet washed and ready to go" Kirito said  
"Great!" Asuna said  
"What do we do now?" Kirito asks,  
Asuna Kisses Kirito.  
"Hey what was that about?" Kirito asks enjoying the kiss  
"First of all asking me to go to the prom in an amazing way. Second of all... I love you" Asuna says

 **THE END**


End file.
